Days of Summer: 2019
Notes Though categorized as such and though it will show up in the Currency Tab on the character window, this is not a currency. *Instead, it unlocks the ability to "buy" the rewards from the Days of Summer quests for zero copper. *Doing the quest series on a single character on an account unlocks the items for all characters on that account. *Most rewards will only show up for characters at level 110, so be sure to return to Yun Zi if your characters are not yet able to collect them all. Actual Rewards For a list of class-specific equipment rewards on the wiki, check the Pas Yu page. Week 1 *Celestial Mastery Primer *Deft Hammer of the Bold Crusade *Heavy Staff of the Bold Crusade *One Handed Daring Adventures Rune: Power of the Planes *Spiked Hammer of the Bold Crusade *Two Handed Daring Adventures Rune: Power of the Planes *Secondary: **Spiked Buckler of the Bold Crusade **Talisman of the Bold Crusade - mages, priests *Days of Summer 2019 Decoration Pack 1 Week 2 *Compass of the Bold Crusade *Wristlet of the Bold Crusade *Head Armor **Hood of the Bold Crusade - cloth **Leather Cap of the Bold Crusade - leather **Helm of the Bold Crusade - plate *Days of Summer 2019 Decoration Pack 2 Week 3 *Band of the Bold Crusade *Earring of the Bold Crusade *Greatbow of the Bold Crusade *Heavy Wand of the Bold Crusade *Secondary Daring Adventures Rune: Power of the Planes *Days of Summer 2019 Decoration Pack 3 Week 4 *Heavy Ring of the Bold Crusade *Map of the Bold Crusade - charm *Hands Armor **Gloves of the Bold Crusade - cloth **Leather Gloves of the Bold Crusade - leather **Spiked Gauntlets of the Bold Crusade - plate *Days of Summer 2019 Decoration Pack 4 Week 5 *Bangle of the Bold Crusade *Daring Adventures Rune: Ice Pyre *Daring Adventures Rune: Phalanx of Iron *Daring Adventures Rune: Potent Parasite *Daring Adventures Rune: Static Reaction *Plated Torque of the Bold Crusade *Sash of the Bold Crusade *Feet Armor **Sandals of the Bold Crusade - cloth **Leather Boots of the Bold Crusade - leather **Sabatons of the Bold Crusade - plate *Days of Summer 2019 Decoration Pack 5 Week 6 *Daring Adventures of the Foundation of Tol'Ren *Heavy Earring of the Bold Crusade *Forearms Armor **Cloth Cuffs of the Bold Crusade - cloth **Leather Armguards of the Bold Crusade - leather **Armplates of the Bold Crusade - plate *Days of Summer 2019 Decoration Pack 6 Week 7 *Cloak of the Bold Crusade *Daring Adventures of the Firmament of Tol'Ren *Shoulders Armor **Sleeves of the Bold Crusade - cloth **Heavy Leather Pauldrons of the Bold Crusade - leather **Pauldrons of the Bold Crusade - plate *Days of Summer 2019 Decoration Pack 7 Week 8 *Daring Adventures of the Ascension of Tol'Ren *Legs Armor **Pantaloons of the Bold Crusade - cloth **Heavy Leather Leggings of the Bold Crusade - leather **Greaves of the Bold Crusade - plate *Days of Summer 2019 Decoration Pack 8 Week 9 *Daring Adventures of the Primus of Tol'Ren *Daring Adventures Rune: Bond of Flame *Daring Adventures Rune: Bound in Blood *Daring Adventures Rune: Legacy of Magic *Daring Adventures Rune: Unlimited Stonework *Chest Armor **Robe of the Bold Crusade - cloth **Leather Guard of the Bold Crusade - leather **Hauberk of the Bold Crusade - plate *Days of Summer 2019 Decoration Pack 9 Credits Category:Currency